Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for wireless communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems typically include a communication platform such as a dedicated terrestrial antenna, airborne platform, or communications spacecraft (e.g., a satellite). Such platforms typically operate within regulations that allocate at least one operating frequency bandwidth for a particular set of communications. A growing market exists for provision of high data rate wireless communication services to consumers and businesses. To meet the demand, systems are being designed with increased capacities. For example, using higher frequencies for wireless communication allows for wider bands and, therefore, greater system capacity. However, with higher frequencies it may be harder to close the link between the communication platform and the ground terminal.